cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Härmlins
/ DMT |date = 11/5/2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=38611&hl= |termin = 8/1/2010 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89993 |status = Canceled |color = Red }} The Härmlins is a term which refers to an eternal Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact and dual-membership agreement between the Grämlins and the Mostly Harmless Alliance. It was formed upon the ratification of the Härmlin Accords, which took place on November 5, 2008. The Härmlin Accords were canceled on August 1, 2010. The Härmlin Accords The Mostly Harmless Alliance and The Grämlins present the “The Härmlin Accords”: the jewel of unity Digiterra needed to comprehend the truly spiritual beauty of the bond between Our Alliances. From this day forward all members of our two Alliances are Härmlin in their own eyes. Härmlin is our calling, our aim. Truly, there have been no alliances closer, nor will there ever be. You may wonder what this bond of “Härmlin” is; this treaty will elucidate its glories. I. Härmlin is Härd We who sign know that Härmlin has been härdened by years of mutual interest in peace, stability, Aqua Triumph, a long friendship reaffirmed through outstanding ties of brotherhood, defence and security; a bond only strengthened by this Treaty henceforth known as the “Härmlin Accords”. II. Härmlin is Humän When we Härmlin were young, our friendship made us one: we grew, bled, and rose to great heights together and have remained together through the turmoil and uncertainties of life on Digiterra. We found one constant: each other. It is without hesitation that we establish ourselves as brothers in all matters from this day on. All public discourse will reflect the respect, honour, and dignity representative of our individual Alliances and the Härmlin bond. Any military actions between those of the Accords will be grounds for immediate expulsion from either Alliance and met with a swift response from the loyal Härmlin of our Alliances. III. Härmlin is Heäring Our union is so true that we two shall share our governmental archives and communication structures and recognize each other's leaders as observers and advisors to the other. Frequent communication shall allow our illustrious Alliances to foster greater integration and intensify our friendship so that all Härmlin may be of common thought, mind and purpose. Therefore, from this moment on, those of this Accord shall share a common public meeting place for all Härmlin and those seeking contact with them. IV. Grämlin is Hitchhiker, Hitchhiker is Grämlin Those of these Accords recognize each other as their own flesh and blood, and each Alliance in the name of Härmlin shall give dual membership to the members of government of their Härmlin counterparts as they see fit. V. Härmlin is my Homeländ All Härmlin commit themselves to the defence of one-another in peace and in war. Should any Härmlin be involved in a war, and it is the request of the besieged Härmlin that their Härmlin brothers come to their assistance, then military, political, and economic aid must be rendered without question or delay. a. An attack upon one Härmlin Alliance is an attack upon the other. All Härmlin come to the defence of their brethren without restraint or hesitation. b. Should any alliance or group which has a treaty with any Härmlin, plan or perform aggressive action towards another Härmlin, the pact with the foreign party will be made null and void and all Härmlin will stand united in repelling the aggressor. c. No aggressive war shall be contemplated or initiated, without the consultation of all Härmlin leadership. d. At any point either Härmlin may ask the other to refrain from joining any conflict, be it defensive or aggressive in nature. e. Should one Härmlin choose not to join the other in an aggressive war, then the warring Härmlin shall be on their own; the other Härmlin is released from their defensive obligations under these Accords only insofar as the prosecution and results of said aggression are concerned. f. Neither signatory shall plan or perform any aggressive action against a defensive treaty partner of the other Härmlin. Such action is contrary to the unity and stability of the Accords. All Härmlin will promote diplomacy on Digiterra and seek assistance from each other in resolving any differences between their brethren's allies and their brethrens allies and themselves. VI. Mostly Härmlin Intelligence Those of these Accords agree to refrain from the use of covert operations against any Härmlin and any Härmlin state. A Härmlin found spying for any alliance, shall be expelled and made to know the complete and utter wrath of all Härmlin. VII. Härmlin is Eternäl The nature of these Accords means they cannot be broken, so strong is our commitment to the Härmlin dream. We the undersigned Alliances have come forth in a show of complete brotherhood and unity, binding ourselves now and forevermore to the fate of the other and the ideals of these Accords. All Härmlin are One. VIII. Härmlin is Honest These Accords are like no other and represents the unification of our Alliances beyond treaty partners; we are brothers forever and we have come to pledge undying loyalty and fealty to each other before of the witnesses of Digiterra. IX. Härmlin is Enäcted Be these Accords enäcted on this the fifth day of the eleventh month of the year two thousand eight, in the second year of our friendship and the dawn of the first day of our perpetual fealty by the authority and consent of the Members of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and the Grämlins in Härmlin Brotherhood presently assembled. Signatories For the Mostly Harmless Alliance *Count Rupert, Triumvir *John Rocker, Triumvir *Working Class Ruler, Triumvir For the Grämlins *Lord Sharpe, Praetor *Bob Janova, Judicator *Piff, Executor Honorary Signatories *(DAC)Syzygy, Former Grämlins Conclave *Johnson, Former MHA Triumvir *Denzin, Former MHA Triumvir *HellAngel, Former Grämlins Conclave *Shamshir, Former MHA Minister of Bad Poetry and Writer of the Accords Category:The Grämlins Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Treaties Category:Härmlins Category:Defunct Treaties